The Good Old Memories
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: We all have seen the new tournaments and the new characters. But now we will turn back to the beginning in remembrance of the first Super Smash Bros fighting tournament when there was only twelve fighters. A retelling of the beginning of Super Smash Bros.
1. Secrets

The Good Old Memories

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo owns them.

Happy 15th anniversary to Super Smash Bros. the classic

_Summary: We all have seen the new tournaments and the newcomers that were added into the smash series. But this time, lets take a few steps back into the past where the main twelve fighters first began in the series. A new look into the classic super smash bros._

* * *

Chapter 1- Secrets

The clear night sky showed the full moon and the stars as they shined brightly above the three story mansion where the smashers were residing for the night. Every night, the fighters rest in their rooms to regain their strength for the next tournament. However, tonight was one of those nights were it was going to be a little bit different.

In a bush nearby the mansion and not far from the forest where most of the training exercises were held, Bowser and Ganondorf poked their heads out of the huge bush in order to get a better look at the mansion and studied some of the rooms in the upper levels.

"I don't get why we have to wait out here when we could be sleeping in our nice comfy beds," Wario complained as he moved some of the leaves out of his sight to see what was going on.

Both Bowser and Ganondorf glared daggers at the plummer with the biking helmet. "I think we should explain to him why we are out here," Bowser whispered to the King of Evil.

"No, no, no, lets see how long it takes him and Wolf to notice." Ganondorf hushed, a grin written on his face.

"You know that if you stall me too long you will be in for a big beating if you don't tell us why you dragged us out here in the first place." Wolf warned as he stood tall in the bush, only the top half of his usual battle clothing was exposed. "If there is nothing good going on, I will be-" He was immediately cut short when Ganon placed his hand over his companions mouth in order to hush him.

"Then let me ask you something, Wolf. What is it about the twenty-sixth of April when most of our competitors, the veterans of the smash bros., disappear into the wilderness for the whole night?" Ganon asked, "Bowser and I already tried to go into their secret hideout twice before this year, and yet we cannot find it, no matter how many times we try, we always end up failing."

"But failure is not an option for us this time, Ganon, and neither is giving up!" Bowser assured with a nod. "By this night, we will find that secret hideout and spoil their moment of peace."

"So you are saying that the heroes have a secret hideout that we have not seen yet? And they never included us in on the fun?" Wario guessed with a growl. "COUNT ME IN!" Bowser had to bonk Wario in the head before the sound of doors were beginning to open. The group of rivals crouched down into the bush again so that nobody could see them. The sound of crickets could be heard throughout the night.

"Look up there!" The King of Evil whispered in anticipation as the moment finally arrived.

Up on one of the balconies, Ganon recognized that the shadowed figure looking observantly from above was Link. As if sensing that there was no trouble from the ground level, the hero of twilight climbed onto the balcony rails and jumped from his room to the grass as he rolled on his landing. He didn't receive any bruises on his legs from jumping three feet from the air.

The villain smashers kept silent as they watched the green clad hero walking casually past the bush and trekked into the forest as if he was in a trance. Another soft thuds on the ground could be heard as the new shadowed figures went into the forest, though the villains and rivals could hardly tell who was who.

The first figures were recognized to be Mario with Luigi as they ran quietly into the forest, followed almost immediately by Fox and Samus as they jumped down from their balconies and ran into the forest. The villains didn't know where Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and the pokemon were at, but after when Ness and Captain Falcon disappeared, the villains got out of the bush as they remembered where the heroes went off to. However, Wario was having a tough time of getting the twigs off of his uniform as they ran into the forest.

Going deep into the Forest of Many Mysteries, Ganondorf led the group as they studied the woods that are covered in shadows. Remembering where to go this time, the King of Evil told the other villains silently to go left, "This was where Bowser and I got lost the last time. When we went to the right, all we got ourselves into was a trap that was set up for us." He noted, shivering from the time when he and the koopa were surrounded by an army of redeads. It took them two days to get out of that room.

"The heroes set up a trap for you two last time?" Wario asked curiously.

Bowser nodded while rolling his eyes. "The last two times we tried to go through this place, it seemed like the heroes were intent on protecting their hideout. Well, we will have to be more persistent into breaking in."

As they trekked a bit more into the dark forest, Wolf and Wario began to look around, seeing a few different things that they never originally saw in the first place. Some of the items were very old, probably from back when the smash tournament first started. Still the villains never understood why the veteran smashers kept those old things whenever they get the new items to use.

Right by some of the trees there were only thirteen doors, there was only one door that didn't have a symbol on its metal frame, and the others had a different symbol that associated with a different hero. For example, the red mushroom on one door signified Mario, another had the Triforce with a glowing green triangle on the bottom right which definitely was Link's symbol.

Trailing his fingers over the metal frames of the doors, Wario grinned sheepishly. "Which door will lead to the secret hideout?"

"This one first," Bowser pointed to the door with a green mushroom on it, which tells the person that it is Luigi's door, and pulled the door open in one swing. The Koopa Kings eyes were wide open as he tried to see any traps that might be in the room. Seeing that the coast was clear, Bowser waved his hand telling the others to come inside.

Sadly for them however, when they closed the door, the area seemed dark. Nothing could be seen in the area, until once when they took their first steps, something on the floor snaps. The next thing that happened was when the villains found themselves falling through a trapdoor, leading to who knows where as they screamed in shock.

* * *

Inside of a beautiful meadow where the trees were surrounding a lonely tree stump, the twelve heroes in the smash tournament began to come out of the shadows. The first ones that were there were Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu as they tiptoed over to the stump to sit down right by it. Donkey Kong however, prefers to hang around in the trees as he watches the other heroes that were coming into the meadow. The next ones that showed up were Mario and Luigi as they quietly walked inside of the meadow, making sure to not step on the flowers that were on the ground.

As the plummer brothers took a seat on the soft grass, Link could be seen walking into the meadow soon after the plummer's arrival. His sharp blue eyes blinked a few times as he stopped his walking, he turned his gaze toward one of the trees and decided to lean on it for support, crossing his arms as he watched for the others that had yet to come.

Fox and Samus came into the meadow a minute later as they decided to sit on the grass, followed almost immediately by Ness and Captain Falcon. Kirby was the only one who was fashionably late as usual to the meeting they were having for tonight. The cute pink puffball sat down on the ground next to Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

Mario cleared his throat as he looked around the area. "Everyone is here and present?"

The red plummer saw the Hero of Twilight nod his head, telling him that he is here. Fox and Captain Falcon were heard saying, "Here!", while the two pokemon, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong, jumped up and down before they took their seats again. Kirby and Luigi waved to Mario and Samus and Ness just gave him the cue to continue with the meeting.

The meeting went on for quite a while as they went through all of the things that would be needed when the new tournament comes up. They even talked about what they thought of the newcomers as they talked them over in private. So far for the old pros, Mario, Link, and the others were very excited to know that Megaman was joining them in the new tournament, while for the Villager and for the Wii Fit Trainer, they had no idea of what to say.

"The Wii Fit Trainer seems okay," Samus noted. "I just hope that by the end of the events, she doesn't get all of us to do what she does."

"I am happy to have Rosalina in our group!" Mario told happily. "And I believe that Zelda and Peach will be happy with the arrangement."

"But what about Daisy, Mario?" Luigi asked in a pouting mood, "I wanted her to be in our group since the time we were in the Melee tournament!"

"Settle down, Luigi." Link assured with his calm attitude. "You might have that chance yet to have your princess in the tournament. I have been getting fan letters saying that they want my partner Midna to be in my group."

"And here I thought that I was getting requests to let my girlfriend Krystal join in on the fun." Fox smiled at the hero as he gave a thumbs up, Link returned the gesture with a nod.

"Still, you can't blame our curiosity by letting other players that we never had before in the tournament," Captain Falcon assured. "It almost reminds me of when Ness and I arrived into the group. Aside from all of you well known heroes, me and Ness were practically famous in the tournament!" Ness rolled his eyes on the comment, yet he gave a small smile.

The sound of surprised screams reached the meadow as the twelve main heroes turned to the direction of the sound, hearing Ganon's yelling and Wario's shrieking as the heroes chuckled. "Going through the traps again are they?" Luigi yawned.

"At least that maze we made back from the first time we were in the tournament will keep them busy for a long time to come." Samus smiled, taking her helmet off and readjusted her ponytail for a bit. "Makes me wonder again why we had to make it difficult for our rivals to come here."

Link reminded her as he took out his sword to set it right by him. "They must not know the real truth of what happened in this place." Even Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Yoshi agreed with him by nodding their heads.

"Still it seems so weird that its been many years since we first started to come to this place to remember what happened the first time we came here for the tournament." Fox recalled as he cocked his head. "After all, this _was_ the original place where we came to battle against each other."

Mario nodded, agreeing with his friend. "And I am glad that I get to have you guys as my longtime friends."

Ness mused as he nods his head in agreement. "I miss those good old days when it was just us twelve fighters in the tournament." Technically, all of those fighters thought that it was true. With all of those new fighters coming in, they could not even find time to hang out with each other. Luckily, they scheduled to meet in the meadow during the night of April twenty-sixth so that they can have some peace and quiet.

At the beginning of the first tournament with that same date, the twelve heroes had gathered to that one place to find something new besides their everyday heroic deeds in their worlds. It all started with the invitations.

* * *

_Author's Note:Here is the first chapter. I researched the date for when Super Smash bros came out and I am purposely using it in this story to mark the anniversary for the game. The next chapter is coming soon so stay tuned. The story is going to be a lot different from what the game implies, you can call it a retelling if you want._


	2. The invitations

The Good Old Memories

By: Lovely Girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

_I apologize for not making some of the paragraphs very long. I will do my best to give all of the smashers the attention they deserve._

* * *

Chapter 2- the invitations

The invitations first came to Mario and Luigi's world, the Mushroom Kingdom. We find our plumbers hanging out at Peach's castle, bored out of their minds as they lay down on the pink carpet watching the blue partly cloudy sky in the new ceiling window.

"What on earth should we do, Mario?" Luigi asked tiredly. The carpet is just so comfy to the green plumber that he almost fell asleep as he and his brother watched the window that Peach and her toads were constructing.

"Bowser has not showed up to kidnap Peach for quite a while," Mario noted as he made a snow angel on the soft carpet. "And we haven't had an adventure for quite a while. We can't ask Peach or Toad if they can come on an adventure with us, since they will be heading out to visit Daisy pretty soon after the window is done."

"Why don't we look for something that we have never discovered before, bro?" Luigi offered as he turned on the carpet, lying down on his stomach and look at the red plumber.

"Are you kidding me, Luigi?" Mario asked with a sigh. "We have checked out most of the Mushroom Kingdom and the kingdoms beyond that. I highly doubt there is something that we have missed in our travels."

"Mario! Luigi! There is something in the mail for you two." A yellow Toad came up to the men as he gave them an enclosed envelope that held a symbol that they have never seen before.

Mario and Luigi perked up as they stood up and took the envelope from the Toad, saying thank you as they studied the symbol. It was a circle with a horizontal line and a vertical line across from each other on the bottom left side. The plumbers looked at each other in confusion. They have never even seen that symbol before.

"Let's read what the message says." Mario said, ripping into the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. "It says.. _Dear fellow heroes, I am holding a fighting tournament in the next few days and I want to find some good potential competitors for my tournament. I would like to have you two in on the fun. There will be new places where you can have your battles, you will meet new friends from different worlds, and there will be a prize to win at the end. This fighting tournament is called the Super Smash Brothers. So, are you up for it heroes?"_

"Who is it from Mario?" Luigi asked, looking at the message closely. "Hmm... It doesn't say who it is from. Should we even think about going over to the tournament and see what is over there?" Suddenly, a new little message came up underneath the last one. Luigi quickly read it out loud. "_We also have cake and other fabulous foods for you to try."_

"Count me in." Mario yelled in excitement as he rushed into his room to pack up his stuff for the long trip. Luigi looked at his brother with a weird expression on his face, he knows that his brother usually goes somewhere whenever there is cake involved.

"Hold your fire Mario," Luigi shouts as Mario is just about to head out the door with his suitcase in his hand. "Wait for me! I am coming with you." Luigi rushes in the same fashion as Mario to pack his suitcase full of clothes and all the necessary items for the long trip ahead. The green plumber was panting heavily as he made it to the door before Mario even opened it.

"Okay now, Luigi, are you ready for a new adventure?" Mario asks, a smile on his face as he and Luigi walk out of the castle.

"I was hoping for an adventure that doesn't use cake as a bribery to make us go on one." Luigi grumbled as he carried his suitcase. Leaving the Mushroom castle behind, Mario and Luigi promised the other toads that they will return once when the new tournament is finished.

XXXXXX

On an island far away from where the Mushroom Kingdom was residing, Yoshi is seen taking a nap underneath his palm tree right by the huge lake where the roaring waters struck the rocks. A few different colored Yoshi eggs were surrounding the green Yoshi that is peacefully snoozing.

The sound of snapping twigs got the sleeping dinosaur to stir from his slumber. Yoshi yawned as he rubbed his eyes and looked around to see where the sound was coming from. He decided to go check it out as he tiptoed away from the Yoshi eggs and looked behind one of the trees. The young dinosaur got excited when he noticed Mario and Luigi walking through the island with their suitcases in toe.

"How far do you think that new fighting tournament is going to be once when we find it?" Luigi asked his brother. Yoshi raised one eyebrow up, if he had any, and walked a little bit closer to where his friends are. Luigi noticed who was coming up beside him and his brother before Mario noticed his trusty steed. "Oh Yoshi! Didn't think Mario and I would find you here."

Speaking in his Yoshi language, the dinosaur pointed towards the mens suitcases, wondering where they are going. "We are invited to a fighting tournament called Super Smash Brothers, Yoshi." Mario explained. "Only the best of the best can get into the tournament to battle different people from different worlds."

Yoshi looked at the plumbers curiously and asked them in his language if he would like to join them. "Do you really think you are tough enough to be with us in the tournament, Yoshi?" Mario asks, concerned for his friend. Yoshi nods furiously, showing them his eggs and flicking his tongue toward a pile of apples that were right by the tree and gobbled it up. "Okay, if you say so. Let's continue where we left off."

Mario and Luigi continued walking through the island with Yoshi following them closely behind.

XXXXXXX

On another island that is far different from Yoshi's island, Donkey Kong is swinging through the trees as he makes sure that the jungle he lives in is safe from K. Rool. The gorilla happily plucks a banana from one of the trees he was swinging by and peels away the banana peel to take a bite of his favorite treat.

D.K. climbs up the vine close by his little treehouse and goes inside to find everything the way it is when he was out. His hammock is still hanging right by the picture of Candy Kong, his radio is sitting on a little table with no sound coming from its stereo, and his red carpet with his logo still had leftover banana peels surrounding it.

Everything is the way it should be, until the gorilla spotted the letter on the table right by his radio. D.K. cocked an eyebrow as he grabbed the letter. Could the message be from K. Rool? No, it was something different from what the crocodile had. As he read the letter, D.K. smirked. "Yes, Donkey will come to battle whoever comes to the tournament."

The king of the jungle ran outside and grabbed the vines as he swings past the trees and the animals that were staring at him in awe and wonder. As he swings from tree to tree, Donkey Kong thought to himself. "I hope the prize is a big banana."

XXXXXXXX

Kirby is just rolling around in his favorite meadow he found in Dreamland where he is free to frolic to his hearts desire. King Dee Dee Dee was not in the mood to mess around with the pink puffball so Kirby took that opportunity to enjoy himself while he is outside. After a while, Kirby got tired of throwing himself into a pile of flowers as he laid down on the grass to gaze at the stars above. It is nighttime after all so he can have a good look at the stars.

It was until he saw something flying in the sky, Kirby stood up and watched silently in awe as a piece of paper fell down right beside him. The hero of Dreamland quickly read through the paper and giggled in glee as he summoned his flying star platform and headed straight toward where the paper told him to go to.

XXXXXXX

A wild Pikachu and Jigglypuff are just strolling through an unnamed town where they reside in. It is nighttime where they are at and everyone has gone off to bed. The pokemon usually go to the town when everyone is asleep so that they didn't have to worry over getting captured by any trainer that will come their way.

As they strolled through the quiet street where there was usually traffic, the pokemon spotted a window with many different sizes of T.V. screens and decided to watch what was on one of the channels.

Pikachu sighed happily as he watched the one t.v. where a cooking channel was on. Jigglypuff giggled as she studied one other t.v. that had a fashion show on. Another t.v. had an advertisement about a tournament that didn't need any trainers to battle in. This caught Pikachu and Jigglypuff's attention as they listened to what the t.v. had to offer.

Pikachu turned to Jigglypuff and spoke in its language to talk to the normal type pokemon. Both of the pokemon nodded in agreement as they broke out into a run, leaving behind the t.v. as they headed off toward where the tournament was waiting for them.

XXXXXXX

"Thank you so much for saving Hyrule, Link." Princess Zelda said in gratitude as she held his gloved hands. Instead of talking with him in the clouds, they were standing right outside of the entrance to the abandoned Castle Town Market. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf is sealed inside of the Evil Realm. Peace will once again come to my kingdom for the time being."

Link nodded, "It is an honor for me to help my country, Princess Zelda."

"Now I think it is time that I send you back to the past where you can relive your childhood in peace." Zelda told him. Before Link could protest, Zelda explained. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing, Link. I was so young. I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into this mess, Link. It is the perfect time to amend my mistakes. You must put the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. However, by doing this the road between the past and the future will be closed."

"Are you sure that this needs to be done, princess?" Link questioned cautiously. "What if there is another way we can still be together? I don't want to go back to the past without remembering all of the places I went to and the many friends I found. I simply don't want to forget everything that has happened."

"You won't forget. I assure you, Link." Zelda said, the hero could see hope within her eyes. "I won't steal away your memories of the future here. I want you to warn my past self of the danger that will come forth to Hyrule if nothing is to be done." She held out her hand to him. "I want you to give the Ocarina to me, Link. Since I am a sage, I can bring you back to your original time with it."

Link began to search through his pocket and slowly took out the Ocarina of Time. He didn't want to go back into his original time, but he knew that his wish to stay in the future here will not come true. The hero held his breath as he slowly began to place the ocarina in Zelda's hands.

All of a sudden, someone shouted. "Hey Link!"

Link stopped what he was doing and turned around to see who was calling him. It was a postman who is running straight for the hero and the princess. The hylians waited to see what was the matter as the postman went through his letter bag and presented one of them to Link. "I have a letter that the hero should have a look at. I will head back to Kakariko Village to tell the citizens that the tyrant is vanquished."

Speechless over getting a letter, Link cocked an eyebrow as he and the princess watched the postman disappear back to wherever he came from. The hero ripped open the envelope and took out a piece of paper, reading it thoroughly. After reading what was in the paper, a mischievous smile appeared on Link's face.

"Looks like I am staying in the future for a little while longer." Link stated as he put the paper away in his pocket, turning to the princess and bowed.

"How come Link?" Princess Zelda wondered. "What did the letter say that made you so happy?"

"There is a fighting tournament that is in need of a hero." Link said, remembering what the letter said. "And my guess is that somebody wants me to join in on the tournament. You don't need to worry about me, I will come back and return to my time in the past later on."

At that explanation, Zelda relaxed a little as she watched Link play the ocarina and summoned the blue crystal he always gets stuck in after a fight. "Just be careful over there Link!" She warned him before he fully vanished from her sight.

XXXXXXX

Scanning through her map of the different places she has already visited in the past, Samus was beginning to wonder if she should try to discover a different planet or check out the places for old time sake to remind herself of what she had found.

The bounty hunter had been trying to figure out countless theories about what happened with the Space Pirates and the other villains that she faced or hasn't found yet. They could possibly be hiding somewhere in a different planet, one that Samus has not discovered yet. The other theory was that she spooked them into submission after showing them who they were messing with.

Samus cracked a small grin at the thought. She is after all a very intimidating bounty hunter, one that is way more stubborn than all the others before her. She became alert when she noticed something new on her screen. The bounty hunter looked at it with caution before she raised her pointer finger and touched the screen, opening the new message.

Reading through the information on the screen, Samus sighed. "Wonder if I can show some of my skills on that little planet where the tournament is. Perhaps there is some sort of disaster with the aliens." She shook her head. "Whatever. I might as well check this out. It is better than being bored to death with nothing to do."

Samus touched the screen again, making the message disappear as she grabbed onto one of her spaceship levers and pulled it back a bit to put her space jet into high gear. She positioned her jet toward where the planet Earth would be in the cosmos and let her mode of transportation fly through space.

XXXXXXX

Fox stood right by the large window which overlooks the stars that shined brightly in the Lylat System with his arms crossed. Not being able to find anything wrong with the planets he protected from Andross, the leader of the Star Fox team thought that it might be reasonable to gaze at the stars instead of being bored to death by looking through the maps of every single planet and galaxy he checked over for any new danger that might come up at any given time.

The lead pilot turned his gaze from the stars outside of his spaceship to where his teammates are working at in their usual spots. Slippy is busy working on giving Rob 64 a new update in his system so that he can be of more use to the team, Fox wasn't sure about what the new update is but Slippy assured him that the robot will do fine once when the update is finished. Peppy was going through an old photo album he found and is commenting to himself of how good the old times were when he and Fox's father first started the Star Fox team. Falco is not in the same room where Peppy and Slippy are at, so Fox assumed that his friend is in the training arena getting ready for whenever the next battle might be coming.

"Something troubling you, Fox?" Peppy's voice caught Fox off guard as he jumped a bit in shock. The leader saw that the old bunny had turned away from the photo album to start a conversation.

"There's no trouble, Peppy," Fox said quickly as he composed himself. "I just feel that there is nothing else to do but wait until something big happens. I think I am getting tired of waiting for something that might not come up."

Peppy nodded. "Your father was like that as well when he was alive. He could not stand it when everything is quiet in the Lylat System. He always tried to find out what is happening so that he could be there before the enemy plans to attack." Fox cracked a small smile at the thought. He couldn't help but admire Peppy for reminding the young leader that he is every bit like his father.

Something beeped loudly on one of the computers as Slippy stopped what he was doing with Rob and rushed over to see what was up. Fox and Peppy walked over to the same computer where Slippy was searching, and Falco just walked into the main room as he moved his shoulders in a circular motion to ease the aching muscles from his training session.

"Somethings up guys," Slippy told as he looked at the computer closely. "There's a message here that has no return address."

"It must be a prank from Star Wolf." Falco assumed as he came over to read what Slippy and the others were looking at.

Slippy read through the message carefully. "It says here that a new tournament is coming soon and the host wants to have one of us to come over to join in on the fun. There will be different heroes from all over the world that are coming over and a prize will be awarded to the winner of the Super Smash Brothers tournament."

Fox didn't say anything as he blinked his eyes in shock. Somehow the mention of a new tournament is gaining his full interest. He looked back and forth between his trusted companions as he listened to the conversation.

"So who should go to the tournament?" Slippy asked. "It shouldn't be me. I have to take care of the ship. And I highly doubt that Peppy could go, since he is not in perfect shape to go to the place."

Falco stretched out his arms in the air and cracked his knuckles. "I think I will go to that tournament and see what is up. I have been itching for an adventure like this."

At that moment, Fox shook his head at his friend. "No, Falco. It is better if I go to that place." Before Falco could protest, Fox raised his hand in front of him to tell the co-pilot to be silent for a moment. "I need you here to take care of things Falco. I trust that you can keep an eye on everyone and make sure that nothing goes wrong while I am out."

Falco scoffed teasingly. "Just promise me that when the next tournament comes up, you bring me along, okay Fox?" Fox nodded in agreement as he gave a salute to his friends and rushed out of the main room. After a few seconds when the leader left, Falco clapped his hands together and said to the others. "What do you say we watch some movies while Fox is out of the building?"

"Yeah, lets party hard like there is no tomorrow." Slippy yelled in excitement. Peppy just shook his head and chuckled lightly as he returned his gaze to the photo album.

At the hallway where the arwings are being held at, Fox is seen running with great speed straight toward his flying contraption. While he was running, Fox wondered what it would be like at the tournament, how many new competitors he will face, and so much more. He figured that he doesn't need to worry about not being prepared for what he will face pretty soon. He smiled in anticipation as he allowed his adrenaline take control over his speed.

Once he arrived right by his arwing, Fox jumped inside and pressed the button to close the arwings hood. He then pressed on a few other buttons to put his flying jet into gear. It didn't take long for the arwing to wake up and launch itself into space as it flew out of the Great Fox with as much grace as possible. Fox can be heard laughing in joy as he steered the arwing to where he needed to go.

XXXXXXX

Captain Falcon raced around his race track as he clicked on the timing clock he had in his hand and dashed through about half of the course. It had been pretty quiet where the notorious racer and bounty hunter is residing. A little to quiet for his taste anyway. But who is he to complain when he can have some time to himself from all of his adventures he had? He wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet before something came up to take his vacation away from him.

After racing around the whole track, Captain Falcon decided to go around the front of his house to check on his mailbox. It only took a couple of seconds for him to get around his house and arrive at the mailbox. He checked inside to see if anybody sent him a fan letter or a special offer that one of his friends have found out from another island that is in need of help.

There wasn't anything that interested him in the letter he found, but the mention of a new tournament where he can battle some new people caught the captains attention as he smiled. "I'll show them my moves." He said as he took out his car controller and pressed the blue button to call on his Blue Falcon vehicle and climbed inside. The flying jet zoomed off into the sky in a blink of an eye.

XXXXXXX

Ness is seen walking around his home town, Onett, as he looked from left to right in order to keep an eye out for any new enemies that might come to attack his town. So far, nothing has happened yet. Everything is safe and sound the way it should be, in addition everyone except him was asleep since night came early. It was daylight savings time for the people to fall back one hour than usual, there was no problem with that.

The young boy looked up in surprise when he spotted a piece of paper flying in the gentle wind breeze. The paper landed right in the soft wet grass as Ness came over to see why it was there and not in the garbage where it should be. When Ness picked it up, he could see some words on the paper and a new symbol that he did not recognize before. It was difficult for him to read the paper since the ink is beginning to fade to a point where the boy could not understand what the paper was saying.

He did manage to find out that there was a tournament coming up in a few days, at least that part in the paper had not faded from the loss of ink. Ness looked back up to stare at his little town he had protected from Gigya's and its army. He knew that his friends can try to handle things on their own while he is out of town.

Folding up the paper in his hands, Ness went over to his house quickly and made a note to his friends, telling them in the note that he is going to visit a new place by himself and that he will be safe from harm while he is going on his trip. After he finished his note, Ness used some of his physic powers to teleport himself over to the location where the tournament is being held at.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whose invitation did you like the most in here? Personally, I think I overdid it with Mario and Luigi's invitation. Who knew that Mario's weakness is his appetite for cake. And Link just got saved by the bell when his invitation came and rescued him from being sent back into time. I really enjoyed writing those parts. Just a little fact for you to know, in the last chapter how is it possible for Twilight Princess Link to remember what happened in the past when his Ocarina of Time incarnation first came to the Super Smash Bros series? I somehow believe that there is a connection to how the two Links are able to remember what happened throughout the whole Smash series. Did you know that? Review whenever you have time as I decide what will come to the next chapter. Stay tuned._


End file.
